The Red String of Fate
by Destati69
Summary: Sometimes...life can take the turn for the unexpected. One shot crack fic.


[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

In life, the concept of the red string of fate is something that not many care to think about.

However, the red string of fate is very much real believe it or not.

The proof for it lies in how two seemingly unrelated classmates ended up together. These two classmates were…Aogami Pierce and Fukiyose Seiri.

These young man and woman were the last two people anybody would've expected to end up together.

How did this all start you ask?

It all began during one ordinary winter day when class was over.

"Yo Fukiyose…" Aogami started with a startling deep voice that was unlike his own. "Wanna fuck?"

"Sure." Fukiyose responded immediately, no hesitation in her voice.

"Wait, what the fuck?" Touma said in shock.

"NANIIIII?!" Tsuchimikado yelled out like a psychopathic lunatic.

"Is this real life?" Touma asked no one in particular.

"I guess." Tsuchimikado shrugged.

After that, the boys left the classroom and Aogami and Fukiyose got down to business.

"So," Touma started. "Has Aogami revealed that he's the Number 6 yet?"

"Nah." Tsuchimikado answered. "He's too OP, it's better to keep it a secret.

"Ah that makes sense, I've heard rumors." Touma nodded in understanding. "But, what is his power anyway? He wouldn't tell me."

"Nyaa~, that's not my place to say Kami-yan. Besides, even if I were to tell you, you wouldn't believe me."

"Okay, if you say so." Touma shook his head.

"So what kind of positions do you think Aogami and Fukiyose do?" Tsuchimikado asked his dumbass friend.

"Tsuchimikado…" Touma sighed tiredly. "I don't give a shit okay? How they fuck is their business.

"But I can't help but be curious you know. Maybe knowing will help expand my orgasmic repertoire."

"Sure…"

"So I'm gonna go peep on them."

"Wait what, No!"

Touma grabbed Tsuchimikado by the shoulder.

"Listen, you gotta give them some privacy."

"Nah man, life's harsh and unforgiving. Sometimes you got to reap other people's sexual knowledge."

"….What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Don't worry about it Kami-yan, you're too young to know." Tsuchimikado shook his head pitifully.

Touma was about to respond but the sound of conversation from behind them took precedence.

He and Tsuchimikado turned around and to their surprise, they saw Fukiyose and Aogami walking in their direction.

"Wait, you guys finished fucking already?" Touma asked in legitimate shock.

"Yeah. My power makes it pass by in mere minutes in the real world." Aogami answered.

"It does?"

"Yeah, did Tsuchimikado not tell you Kami-yan?"

"No."

"Ah well, I won't then."

"Why?!"

"Calm down Kamijou-kun." Fukiyose sighed.

"And you! It doesn't look like you've had sex at all!" Touma pointed at Fukiyose.

"Does it look like I care what you think?"

"Eh I guess not."

"Kami-yan shouldn't you get back to your apartment soon? The harem's waiting yeah?" Tsuchimikado asked.

"Yeah you're right but…they can wait." Touma waved off.

"Huh? You're being awfully cold there Kami-yan." Tsuchimikado said with a hearty chuckle.

"That's life."

"Yeah you're right."

"But anyway, what is your power Aogami?" Touma asked again.

"Eh fine, I guess I'll tell you."

Aogami cleared his throat and shouted

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Suddenly, the world warped and Touma shut his eyes as a spiral of dark colors filled the hallway.

When he opened them again, he was greeted with a rather odd sight.

The scenery before him was pitch black.

Tsuchimikado laughed.

"Ah, it's been a while since I was taken here." Tsuchimikado mused.

"What…is this place?" Touma asked.

"It's the Shadow Realm." Aogami announced.

"Shadow Realm?"

"Yeah, have you never watched Yugioh you fucktard?" Tsuchimikado threw shade.

"Nah, it's too shit."

"Excuse me?!"

"Calm down you two." Fukiyose sighed.

"Anyway, the Shadow Realm is where I fuck since time spent in here differs from how time is spent out in the real world."

"Ah that's hot." Touma complimented.

"I know right?!" Aogami shouted. "Can't you see the orgasmic potential embedded within this dimension?!"

"…Sure."

"Anyway, I'm afraid I have to go." Touma said. "I got some girls waiting for me."

"Litty." Aogami said as he dispelled the Shadow Realm.

"Cum enough for the both of us Kami-yan!" Aogami waved along with Fukiyose and Tsuchimikado.

"Me too!" Tsuchimikado added.

"Sure guys…sure."

Touma walked away, eager to get away from the fucking weirdos.

As you can see, the red string of fate is a peculiar thing indeed.

Maybe one day you too, will end up in a scenario like this. The world is a fucked up place after all.

Heeheehee!

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]


End file.
